


We'll Have That Movie Kiss We Talked About

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Epic Movie Kiss, Fluff, Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Prompt Fic, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Chris miss each other and decide sexting is a way to get them through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Have That Movie Kiss We Talked About

**Author's Note:**

> momomomma2 asked you:  
> Any chance you wanna write me some Chris/Derek for #4? (Maybe when Chris is taking Isaac to France and we can just pretend that the whole Kate thing never happened?)
> 
> A big thank you to [momomomma2](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/) for encouraging my new Chris/Derek obsession.
> 
> Thanks to [no-sign-of-the-city-lights](http://no-sign-of-the-city-lights.tumblr.com/) for proofreading!

* * *

It started once they were released from the police station.  Well no, it had started long before then, but was after the being in jail together that something finally happened between them.  Chris drove Derek to his loft, and then followed him upstairs and into his shower.  Before Derek could question or even protest Chris was on his knees sucking his flaccid penis into his mouth.  He knew he should push him away, fight him, hurt him.  Chris was an Argent and he should feel nothing but hatred for the man.  But that wasn’t exactly the case.  Derek’s cock got hard painfully fast and his hands found their way to Chris’ head.  Before long he was fucking into Chris’ mouth and throwing his head back to shout his way through a mind blowing orgasm.  There were no words spoken after, they just washed up, dried off, dressed, and parted ways.

Derek couldn’t get the encounter out of his head.  He didn’t understand why it had happened and why he hadn’t hated every moment of it.  But what was worse was that he _desired_ it to happen again.  After Kate he should want nothing more than to see the rest of the Argents burn.  But Chris…he felt anything but loathing for the man and the truth of it angered Derek.  He went to Argent’s apartment fully prepared to inform him that he didn’t need Chris to suck his dick as a thank you for saving his life.  Derek had done it… _Why had he done it?_  Oh, right, because his mother had taught him to be a good person.  He was a person as well as a werewolf and he meant to remind Chris of that; to remind him that his family was in the business of killing _people_.  It didn’t go quite as Derek had planned.

It started off with Derek berating Chris and wondering who the hell he thought he was and ended with Derek on his knees repaying the favor.  It was meant to be angry and rough, but once the scent of Chris’ musk hit Derek, he was lost.  When the taste of Chris hit his tongue, Derek became addicted.  He gripped Chris’ ass through jeans that were barely pulled down and sucked Chris in until he hit the back of his throat.  And he enjoyed every moment of it; the taste, the smell, the feel of him heavy in Derek’s mouth, the sounds Chris made when he dragged his fangs lightly over his skin.  Derek groaned when Chris came in his mouth, shaking and crying; the bitter taste of him danced across his taste buds.

And then Chris was pulling him to his feet and pushing their mouths together.  Derek tried to fight the kiss, but his body betrayed him.  He melted into the older man’s arms and opened his mouth to welcome Chris’ tongue inside.  Before he knew what was happening he was in Chris’ bed being ridden wildly by Chris who informed Derek that if he had repaid Chris’ favor, then he still owed Derek one.  The feel of Chris’ tight heat wrapped around his dick sent Derek into a lusty haze where nothing mattered except burying himself as deep as possible and planting his seed.  He needed to put part of his essence inside Chris, mark him, make him smell like Derek.  He didn’t think about the why, he just knew he _needed_ it.  And when he came howling and breaking the haze, Derek thought that he should feel ashamed, disgusted.  But he wanted nothing more than to do it again and again and again.  He’d barely sneaked out of the apartment before Allison returned home.

It went like that for days, in between searches for Stiles, Chris and Derek had angry hate-sex.  Neither was sure when it turned into something more.  But then Chris was on his knees covered in lighter fluid and sobbing, _“Derek? Derek!”_   He shook him, caressing his face, and begging Derek to come back to him.  And when Derek came to, saying Chris’ name in confusion, Chris was kissing him tearfully.

He dragged Derek to the bathroom, scrubbed them both clean and pushed him against the shower wall.  Chris fucked him hard and fast, biting into Derek’s shoulder as he came.  Chris took Derek to bed after that and laid himself over the younger man like a blanket.  He pressed his ear to Derek’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.  He cried then, for the first time in a long while.  Derek’s arm wrapped around Chris’ shoulders while his free hand petted his head, fingers tangling in his hair.   “Don’t leave me like that again,” Chris murmured.

“If it’s what you want…I’m not going anywhere.”

Chris lifted his head up to look at Derek, “It’s what I want; what do _you_ want?”

Derek sighed deeply and his eyes drifted away from Chris’.  He knew he shouldn’t say it; shouldn’t even feel it, but he did, “You.  God help me I want you.”

Chris twined his fingers with Derek’s and pulled his wrist to his lips, kissing the pulse point gently.  “You have me.  You have me and we’ll figure this out.”

They never figured it out.

The nogitsune split from Stiles, kidnapped Lydia, and continued to wreak havoc like they had never seen before.  And then Allison was gone.  His daughter was dead and Chris was calm, too calm.  Derek found him in his apartment hours later and he wanted to ease his pain, but all Chris wanted was for Derek to make him forget for a little while.  “Fuck me!” he begged.  “Fuck me hard and deep so that I feel you and nothing else for days.”

Derek, who had grown accustomed to dealing with loss, gave Chris what he wanted.

And then… Chris was leaving.  He needed to be away from Beacon Hills for a little while to mourn his daughter.  And he needed to care for Isaac who had come to mean something special to Chris.  Isaac couldn’t stay in beacon Hills any longer.  There was nothing left for him there.  He couldn’t look at Derek because he had betrayed him to join Scott’s pack.  He couldn’t look at Scott because of Allison.  And with Allison gone, there was nothing and no one holding Isaac together anymore. 

Chris felt for him and promised to find him a new home and a new pack; somewhere he could settle in and learn without the ghosts of his past haunting his every step.  And maybe, someday he would be able to face Beacon Hills again. 

Before leaving, Chris vowed to return as soon as he could.  They would define their relationship and make promises to one another if that was what they each wanted.

Seventy-two hours after kissing him good-bye, Derek was missing Chris like crazy.  He had thrown himself into cleaning up his loft.  He was in Beacon Hills to stay and until he could make the decision of whether or not to reacquire his family home, the loft would be home for Derek.  It was time he made it livable.  But knocking down walls and scrubbing the place from floor to ceiling wasn’t enough to get Chris off his mind.  He had promised the man time and space, but after the way his life had gone the last few years, Derek was feeling scared and a little needy and figured he was allowed.

He fell into bed mentally exhausted and stared at the ceiling.  His eyes kept straying to his phone.  One text message couldn’t hurt, right?  He picked it up and scrolled through his contacts until he found his number.  _God they were so undefined that he hadn’t even changed Chris’ name in his phone yet._   He was listed as just ‘Argent’

Chris was startled by the sound of his phone vibrating on the night stand.  It was just barely 7:00am and he had no idea who would be trying to contact him.  He couldn’t help but grin when he saw it was a text message from ‘Hale’.

 **Hale:** Miss you.

Chris smiled wildly.  This was the first time Derek had contacted him since he left for France and it was the first time he had even remotely shown any emotion regarding _them_ that Chris hadn’t initiated. 

Derek smiled when Chris responded almost immediately.

 **Argent:** I miss you too.

 **Hale:** How are things going with Isaac?

 **Argent:** As well as could be expected.  He’s just so sad.

 **Hale:** How is the pack handling your presence?

 **Argent:** Surprisingly well.  Apparently my reputation as a ‘good man who no longer hunts, but protects’ has preceded me.  You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?

Derek grinned.  _Of course he had something to do with it._   There was no way he was letting the man he… sort of had feelings for?  Might possibly love?  There was no definition yet, but he knew he couldn’t let Chris go into a pack’s territory to beg for a place for an omega without as much help as he could offer.  The Hale name still carried some weight, even so long after his mother’s death.  One phone call and the pack in France was willing to give Chris and Isaac the benefit of the doubt.

 **Hale:** Nope.  So is Isaac going to join the pack?

Chris saw his deflection as all the confirmation he needed.  Derek _did_ care for him; otherwise he wouldn’t have vouched for them.  When he got back to Beacon Hills he was probably going to tell the man that he loved him.  God help him in was in love with a werewolf, who was nearly young enough to be his child.  A man with whom he had so much bad history with, it shouldn’t be possible for them to be in the same state let alone the same bed.  This was crazy, but after all the pain and loss they had each experienced, they found comfort and solace in one another.  That had to mean something.

 **Argent:** It isn’t official yet, but I think it might be within the next few days.

 **Hale:** And then you’re coming home.

Chris’ heart clenched at the question that wasn’t even a question.  He could almost hear the hopefulness in it.  Derek _wanted_ him to come back; _wanted_ Chris there with him.

 **Argent:** And then I’m coming home.

Derek couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.  He must be out of his mind to become involved with another Argent.  Kate had shattered him, broken him into pieces and scattered them to the wind.  Jennifer hadn’t really hurt because he hadn’t been whole.  She mostly just pissed him off and made him feel stupid for not knowing, for not seeing her for what she really was.

Every moment he spent with Chris, Derek could feel little fragments of himself returning.  In his heart Derek knew that Chris could make him whole again.  And he wanted that more than anything.  Even if it meant being with a former hunter.  Even if it meant being judged by other’s for their unconventional relationship.  Even if it meant tying himself to the family that had destroyed his.  He was beginning to think that, maybe together, he and Chris could break away from their pasts and create a future, a family in one another.

But for any of it to happen, he needed Chris home.

 **Hale:** Hurry.  I’m going insane without you.

Derek had thrown down the gauntlet.  He had admitted his desire, confirmed what he had already implied before Chris had left.  It wasn’t just sex, they were becoming something and Derek wanted to explore it, nurture it into something bigger than either of them alone.

 **Argent:** I miss your face too.

Derek saw that Chris was trying to take some of the seriousness out of their conversation.  This wasn’t something they could do via text or even over the phone.  All of their heavy emotions would have to keep until they were face to face again.  And that was Chris’ way of saying it.  And if Chris wanted to deflect and steer the conversation another way, Derek was more than happy to oblige.  He turned on his camera and gave his best ‘bitch’ face before snapping a picture and sending it to Chris.

Chris laughed when he received the photo.  He sent one back of himself laughing.

Derek’s breath hitched.  He loved Chris’ smile.  His beautiful eyes sparkled with a mirth that he wasn’t sure Chris would ever feel again.  _He_ had done that and it made the wolf preen.

 **Hale:** What are you wearing?

Chris barked out a laugh at the question. 

 **Argent:** Really Derek?  A tee shirt and pajama pants.  What are you wearing?

Derek smirked.  He held the camera aloft and snapped a picture of his bare torso making sure to get just the edge of his boxer briefs in the shot.

Chris gasped when he opened the photo.  He hadn’t expected that; he thought Derek had only been joking.  Chris felt his pulse quicken and heat rise in his groin.  Derek was beyond beautiful and just the very sight of him could set his blood on fire.

 **Argent:** Fucking tease!

 **Argent:** Show me more.

Surprised that he was willing to go along with it, Derek stretched out and took a picture of his lower half.  He was only wearing his briefs, and though he wasn’t hard yet, the bulge at his crotch was prominent.

“Fuck!” Chris whispered at the sight.

 **Hale:** Want you.

Chris adjusted his growing cock in his pants.

 **Argent:** You want me to what?

 **Hale:** Want you to put your mouth on me.  Get me hard.  Suck me down. 

Chris groaned before pulling his hand away from his crotch and responding.

 **Argent:** Touch yourself.  Pretend it’s me.

Derek sighed as he slipped his hand into his shorts and cupped his cock and balls.  He squeezed gently and then snapped a picture of his hand inside his underwear.  Derek began stroking himself to life while he waited for Chris to respond.

Chris groaned and wished he was there.  He knew he had to give as much as he was getting, so he lifted his shirt to reveal one of his nipples and took a picture of himself pinching it.

Derek growled, pulled his cock out to rest over the band of his briefs and tapped out a response.

 **Hale:** Take it off.  Need to see you.

Chris complied.  He took off his shirt and took a picture of his chest and stomach for Derek.

 **Hale:** So fucking hot.  Wanna put my mouth on you.  Lick every inch of you.

 **Argent:** I like it when you lick me.  Suck marks onto my body. 

 **Hale:** Wanna mark you up.  Show everyone you’re taken.  You’re mine.

Chris groaned readjusting his cock once more.  It was hard and aching to be released from its cotton confines.  He took a picture of himself cupping his hard-on. 

 **Argent:** You’re making me hard.

Derek grinned.  He sent back a picture of his erection with a caption.

 **Hale:** Already there.

 **Argent:** Fuck!  If I was there I would wrap my hand around you and press my thumb against the spot at the back of your head.

Derek mimicked Chris’ words.  His hips arched up into his touch.  He took a picture of his hand wrapped around his cock, the foreskin was pulled back and his slit was dipping precome.

 **Argent:** Fuck I’d lick you there.  Stick my tongue inside and drink you up.

 **Hale:** I’d fuck up into your mouth.  Hit the back of your throat.

Chris has eased his pants and underwear down over his hips and wrapped his fist around his cock.  He was stroking himself slowly, wanting to draw out the pleasure, but Derek’s words and pictures were making it hard.

 **Argent:** I’d let you hold my head down until I choked on you.  Then I’d just suck you some more.

Derek groaned.  He was stroking himself at a steady pace and knew he wouldn’t last long.

 **Hale:** Are you touching yourself?

Chris replied with a picture of his fist wrapped around his cock.  He rubbed himself slowly waiting for Derek to reply.

Derek let out a guttural noise at the sight of Chris’ cock, hard and leaking.  He could smell the musk of him; taste him in the back of his throat.  He was close to coming and he felt like an inexperienced teenager ready to blow his load at the first sight of his naked lover.  He told Chris as much 

 **Hale:** Fuck you’ve got me wanting to come already!

Chris’ breathing hitched at that.  He had to squeeze the base of his cock to hold his orgasm at bay.  Derek first.  He wanted Derek to come first.  That was something Chris always wanted.

 **Argent:** Show me.  I want to see you come all over yourself.

Derek switched his phone from camera to video and aimed it at his cock before pressing record.  Derek’s fist stroked up, it covered his head before twisting slightly and stroking down.  He groaned.  “Fuck—so good.”  He pushed up into his fist three more times before he came groaning, “ _Chris!_ ” and shooting all over his hand and stomach.

Chris, at the sight of the ten second video, came unexpectedly.  His head dropped back to his pillow as he rubbed himself through a powerful climax.  Chris wished that Derek was here with him.  Wished he could hear his voice whispering in his ear as they worked each other through their orgasms.  But if he called, he would say everything that was meant to be said in person.  So with a shaking hand, Chris took a picture of his hand resting next to his spent penis, come glistening on his skin.

 **Argent:** I couldn’t hold out.

 **Hale:** Wish I was there to clean you up.

Chris shuddered at the thought because he knew Derek meant to clean him up using his tongue.  God, he never thought he’d want anyone the way he had wanted Victoria, but Derek seemed to be surpassing all of his expectations.  It was there plain as anything.  Chris was truly in love with Derek and he felt foolish for not saying it before he left because he had known it even then.  He wasn’t sure when or how Derek had gotten under his skin and made a home there, but he had.  Both men had learned the hard way that life was short and time was promised to no one.  It was stupid of them to wait to say everything they felt.  Chris felt stupid for making Derek wait.  So he took a chance.

 **Argent:** Meet me in Paris.  There’s something I need to tell you.

Chris cursed himself for the ninety seconds it took Derek to respond.  He regretted it, thought he was being too pushy, reckless.  They barely knew each other; there was no way Derek would—

 **Hale:** Be there soon.

 

***

When Derek arrived in Paris, he and Chris had an eye roll worthy, movie-like reunion.  Chris was at baggage claim pacing and worrying that he had made a mistake.  And then he saw Derek standing there tall and proud; his beautiful green-gold eyes were crinkled in a smile.  Chris smiled in relief and excitement and they both moved forward at once.  

They crashed together in a tangle of arms and teeth and lips.  Derek controlled the kiss, tilting Chris’ head the way he wanted, driving his tongue into the older man’s mouth, taking everything Chris offered.  Chris’ hands curled into Derek’s shirt, holding him there as if Derek would disappear if he let go.  Derek didn’t let up on the kiss until his lungs burned with want of air.  Then he just pressed butterfly kisses along Chris’ mouth and chin; he brushed their noses together, smiling happily to be back in each other’s arms.  “You had something you wanted to tell me?” Derek asked voice hoarse. 

Chris brushed his nose against Derek’s lovingly, “Yeah,” he said looking into Derek’s expressive eyes.  “I love you.” 

Even though it was what Derek expected, the words still caught him off guard.  His heart skipped a beat and the breath pushed out of him as if he had been hit.  He nodded, before pressing his forehead against Chris’ clavicle.  Derek took a few deep breaths, “I know,” he whispered, still nodding.  He took another two deep breaths before lifting his face to Chris’.  “I know,” he said firmly, green-ish eyes boring into bright blue ones.  “I love you too.”  And they were kissing again.

It was too fast and unexpected and went against every rule either of them should have about the other.  But it was pure and true and too good to deny.  Chris and Derek had found one another against all odds.  They refused to let old hurts and past pains keep them from being happy. 

 

 


End file.
